puckyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wie man richtig sperrt
Dieser Blog ist eine Übersetzung des Blogs „How to Block Someone in Your Community the Right Way“ von Sannse. Sperren ist ein Recht und eine Pflicht aller Administratoren. Es ist eine Möglichkeit, Communitys vor Schaden zu bewahren – zum Beispiel bei Vandalismus oder sozialem Fehlverhalten. Das Sperren selber ist nicht schwer. Man findet als Admin auf vielen Seiten eine Verlinkung zur Sperrseite; Oder man öffnet einfach selber Spezial:Sperren, gibt einen Nutzernamen ein, konfiguriert die Sperre und klickt dann auf „ “. Was viel schwerer ist das gute Sperren. Was sind deine Optionen? Als erstes sollte man die Optionen beim Sperren in Betracht ziehen. Die erste Option ist am wichtigsten: die Sperrdauer. Es ist meist verlockend, einen Nutzer so lange wie möglich zu sperren, denn schließlich landet man meist auf der Sperrseite, wenn der Nutzer einen durch sein Verhalten nervt. Aber eine zu lange Sperrdauer nimmt dem Nutzer die Möglichkeit, sich und sein Verhalten zu verbessern und kann zu unnötiger Feindseligkeit führen. Wenn die Sperrdauer als fair und angemessen angesehen wird, erkennt die gesperrte Person am ehesten, dass sie ihr Verhalten verbessern sollte. Ich empfehle, die Sperrdauer nur extrem selten auf „Unbeschränkt“ zu setzen. Ein guter Admin beachtet beim Entscheiden über die Sperrdauer mehrere Aspekte: #Handelt es sich um eine IP-Sperre, die später andere betreffen könnte? #Wurde die Person schonmal gesperrt? #Wie ernst ist die Situation? #Gibt es eine Chance, dass die Person nach der Sperre ihr Verhalten ändert? #usw. Generell ist es am besten, für den geringsten Zeitraum wie möglich zu sperren – das reicht oft schon aus, um Nutzer zur Vernunft zu bringen. Für unangemeldete Nutzer (IPs) sind zum Beispiel drei Monate schon zu viel: Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass dieselbe Person nach der Zeit noch immer die IP benutzt. Weiter unten auf der Sperrseite befinden sich (je nach Art der Sperre) drei bzw. vier Checkboxen. Die erste davon ist „Diesen Benutzer daran hindern, auf der eigenen Nachrichtenseite Nachrichten zu schreiben, während er gesperrt ist.“ Es ist sinnvoll, darüber nachzudenken, bevor man das Häkchen setzt. Manchmal ist eine Sperre versehentlich oder basiert auf einem Missverständnis. Die Möglichkeit, sich dann über eine Nachrichtenseite austauschen zu können, ist dann sehr hilfreich. Auch wenn die Sperre gerechtfertigt ist, könnte die Person trotzdem die Möglichkeit nutzen, sich mit dir in Kontakt zu setzen und ein besseres Verhalten zu versprechen. Natürlich müsstest du die Nachrichtenseite des Benutzers dann im Auge behalten (siehe auch Checkbox „Benutzer(diskussions)seite beobachten“). Bei eingeloggten Nutzern ist es in der Regel sinnvoll, ein Häkchen bei „Sperre die aktuell von diesem Benutzer genutzte IP-Adresse sowie automatisch alle folgenden, von denen aus er Bearbeitungen oder das Anlegen von Benutzerkonten versucht“ zu setzen. Dies wird die Erstellung und Benutzung von Sockenpuppen unterbinden, solange dabei dieselbe IP-Adresse wie beim originalen Account genutzt wird. „Angemeldete Benutzer daran hindern, Bearbeitungen unter dieser IP-Adresse vorzunehmen“ ist im Grunde dasselbe wie die zweite Checkbox, aber wird bei IP-Sperren benutzt, um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand einloggt und so versucht, die Sperre zu umgehen. Diese Option wird nicht beim Sperren von Benutzerkonten angezeigt. In beiden Fällen besteht natürlich die Gefahr, dass auch „ehrliche“ Nutzer gesperrt werden, die sich im selben IP-Bereich befinden. Das ist häufig der Fall, wenn Benutzer FANDOM von öffentlichen Orten wie einer Bücherei aus nutzen. Wenn nötig, kannst du diese automatischen Sperren aufheben, indem du Spezial:Liste der Sperren aufrufst. Warum sollte ich jemanden sperren? Jetzt haben wir also geklärt, wie man sperrt. Die Frage, warum man sperren sollte, bleibt aber offen. Der beste – viele würden sogar sagen der einzige – Grund für eine Sperre ist, die Community zu schützen. Egal, ob es sich um eine Sperre aufgrund von Vandalismus handelt, oder jemand die Community stört: die Hauptfrage sollte sein „Wie kann ich die Community vor diesem Problem schützen?“ Vor dem Sperren sollte man daher auch andere Wege, mit der Situation umzugehen, in Betracht ziehen. Der Offensichtlichste ist Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vandalismus kann ein Missverständnis sein, ein frustrierter Benutzer kann durch vernünftige Intervention von jemandem beruhigt werden. Und obwohl wir immer empfehlen, Trolle nicht zu füttern, kann es vorkommen, dass das, was du als Trolling siehst, in Wirklichkeit andere Gründe hat. Es ist generell auch eine gute Idee, einen Nutzer zu (ver)warnen, bevor man ihn sperrt. Wenn es sich um Vandalismus handelt, musst du vielleicht schnell handeln, aber in vielen Fällen ist das nicht unbedingt nötig und eine einfache Warnung reicht aus. Natürlich kann jeder Admin selber entscheiden, wen und wie lange er sperren möchte. Mitarbeiter greifen in der Regel bei Problemen in einem Wiki nicht ein und entsperren dich auch nicht. Viele Communitys haben Regeln oder Richtlinien für Sperren, die dabei helfen, Sperren fair und einheitlich zu gestalten. Wenn ein Admin aber überhaupt nicht fair sperrt und nicht auf die Community hört, kann er riskieren, dass sich die Community für die Entziehung der Rechte einsetzt (englischer Blog: How You Can Work Through an Admin Dispute). In deutschsprachigen Community kann in solchen Fällen auch das Admin-Mentor-Programm vermitteln und bei der Lösungsfindung helfen. Sperre also immer gewissenhaft und helfe damit, eine faire, ausgeglichene, ruhige und glückliche Community aufzubauen. Was sind eure Ansichten zu guten Sperren? Teilt eure Gedanken in den Kommentaren mit! en:User blog:Sannse/How to Block Someone in Your Community the Right Way